EMV stands for Europay, MasterCard, and Visa. It represents a standard for inter-operation of integrated circuit cards (also known as chip cards). There are a number of chip cards implementations in use. Many of these implementations include a magnetic stripe on the backside of the card. While these cards are widely used around the world, such as in Europe, at the present, the cards are not widely used in the United States. Thus, many devices, such as Automated Teller Machines, in the United States are not capable of interacting with an EMV card.
These and other deficiencies exist.